Torn Apart
by bladewielder05
Summary: I stared angrily at my friends. "And if I say no?" I asked. Lucky shrugged. I have never hated my best friend as much as now. "It won't be," he said softly.
1. Chapter 1

Me: mumble...mumble

Lucky: What? (cups his ear)

Me: mumble...mumble

Zach: You know, you should speak up. The readers would get impatient.

Me: Fine! I don't own Pokemon or whatever I don't own!

Frost: Oh...that's why...you were...mumbling.

Me: (death glare)

Loreena: Don't even try, Blade. She's a ghost.

Garron: And you're fat.

Loreena: You little-! (starts to fight with Garron)

Gail: Sigh. Can we start the story now?

* * *

><p>New Team Member<p>

**Zach's POV**

"Zach," somebody knocked on my door. "The Governor wants you." I frowned. What does he want with me? I opened the door. It was Garron.

"What is it?" I asked. The Shark-Dragon Pokémon shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "But it sounds urgent."

...

**Gail's POV**

I sat on the chair, worried. What if my new team doesn't like me? My stomach churned at the thought.

"You'll be fine," the Governor assured me. I gave him a brief smile. He flicked his pink tail in response.

"Thanks," I said. Then the door swung open. I was tempted to turn to see who it was, but I kept my eyes straight ahead. Footfall came up to the desk. From the corner of my eye, I could see a Pokemon with black fur.

"You wanted me, Governor?" the Pokemon asked.

"Ranger Zach!" the Governor smiled. "This is your new teammate, Agent Gail."

"Teammate?" the Zoroark looked at me. I looked back. He had long blue hair.

"I'm Gail," I extended a hand. He took it and shook it firmly.

"Name's Zach," he introduced himself. I nodded. Zach…he was the leader of the top team in Poketropica. I was going to be in the same group as Zach!

…

**Zach'z POV**

I glanced back at the Psychic Pokemon. She was all right, I suppose… I shook my head. What was I thinking?

"Mr. Zoroark?" she asked. I sighed. Every single Pokemon that meets me for the first time always calls me that.

"What is it, Gail?"

"I was wondering… oh never mind." I tried to hide my irritation. I led her down the halls and into my team's chamber. I opened the door and let her go in first. My team stared at her.

"This is Gail," I introduced. "She is the new member of our team." Loreena stood from where she was brushing her fur.

"I'm Loreena!" she smiled. "I'm so glad you're in our team."

"So am I," Gail said. I shook my head.

"That's Lucky, Frost, and Garron," I pointed to each as I said their names. The Froslass looked up from her magazine. The Garchomp stopped punching his bag. The Lucario didn't make a move as he stood on one foot.

"Gail," Frost whispered. She floated over, "Another girl…finally…I thought we were going to get a boy…"

"Tech!" Garron went back to punching the bag. He was the strongest, obviously.

"Loreena, Frost," I asked, "will you do the honors of escorting her to her room?" The two Pokemon nodded. Loreena took Gail's hand and led her to another door, Frost floating after them. I waited until they left before I gave a sigh and fell into one of the chairs.

"You're troubled," Lucky opened his eyes and stared at me. I returned the stare.

"A new teammate? I don't think I'm ready," I replied.

"You have a thing for her," Garron said. I narrowed my eyes. I stood up, grunting. Then I walked over. My claws shone a dark purple. Garron's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean it," he backed away. I gave the bag a good thrust of my claws. The fabric slashed open and the stuffing flew out. Lucky's eyes had a warning in them. I snarled and went back into my room. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

…

**Gail's POV**

"Mr. Zoroark seems grumpy," I said as Loreena and Frost escorted me to my room. Loreena smiled.

"Don't worry about it," she laughed. Frost nodded sagely.

"It's hard…to tell with him…what he is feeling…except anger…and don't call him 'Mr. Zoroark'…he doesn't like it…"

"Oh," I said. He seems so complex.

"You'll be staying with us," Loreena opened a door. "Boys' room and girls' room." I glanced around my new home. It seems nice enough.

"Thank you."

"Not a…trouble," Frost smiled. I smiled back. She had a nice smile.

…

**Lucky's POV**

I sat up in a cold sweat. Garron muttered something in his sleep and shifted. I tried to calm my breathing.

"What's up?" I looked down where Zach was sleeping. He was propped up by his elbows.

"Nothing," I replied. Zach shrugged.

"Anything troubling you, just let me know," Zach shifted in his bed and his breathing got steady. I sighed. I couldn't let Zach know about what has been happening to me.

I got out of bed. Turning the knob, I passed the girls' room. I stopped. Something didn't seem right. What was it? Then I realized that there were only two auras in the room. Who isn't in here? Loreean wouldn't do anything outside and Frost is hard to wake up…Gail. I started running outside our chambers.

…

**Gail's POV**

I gazed at the waves splashing gently along the shore. Wow. I still couldn't believe that I was in the famous team of Zach. It has been a long way: my brother and me starting the training, my brother graduating before me, him disappearing on a mission, and now here. I sighed.

"What are you doing out here?" asked a calm voice. I turned my head. Standing there near the cliff lines was Lucky.

"Oh!" I tried to think of an excuse. "Uh…"

"Can't sleep?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No…it's just that I was overwhelmed that I'm in your team."

"Ah," he nodded, "because we're so famous, right?" I nodded. Lucky strolled over to the cliff and sat next to me. I hoped he didn't see me blush. We sat quietly for a while, enjoying the view.

"So…why are you here?" I asked. He looked sharply at me. I quickly apologized, "Sorry."

"You weren't in your room," he said tersely. He stood up, "Come on. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I don't own Pokemon.

Zach: Whoa. You got that down fast.

Me: Duh!

Zach: What do you mean by 'duh!'?

Me: I say what I mean, duh!

Lucky: Just ignore these two.

Me and Zoroark: Hey!

Gail: No, seriously. Ignore those two.

Me: (start swinging my blade)

Zach: (arms start to glow blue)

Gail and Lucky: (running)

* * *

><p>First Mission<p>

**Gail's POV**

"Gail, wake up," somebody shook me gently. I gave a small groan and opened my eyes. It was Loreena. She gave a smile, "Rise and shine!"

"Good morning," I smiled.

"It's time for breakfast," she laughed.

"Oh! Am I late?" I felt awful. Late on my very first day? Loreena laughed again.

"Don't worry about that! And you're not late," she added. I gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. I followed the Bunny Pokemon out of our room. We went down the halls and into the dining room. Zach was drinking coffee, Lucky holding his tea, Garron eating his bacon, and Frost getting water.

"Good morning…Gail," she smiled at me. I smiled back. Zach looked over his newspaper.

"Morning," Garron said gruffly. He went over to the fridge and took out a pack of sausages.

"Garron, you're going to get fat!" Loreena wailed. He snorted.

"Fat? I noticed you never exercise!" he placed the sausages into the microwave. Loreena stomped her foot.

"I do too!" she yelled.

"Yeah right!" Garron was looking at his sausages spinning in the glowing microwave intently.

"Dizzy Punch!" Loreena's fist glowed blue as she punched Garron. He howled in pain and glared at her.

"Slash!" his claws raked at her ears. She jumped away just in time.

"Ice Beam!"

"Dragon Rage!" the two Pokemon continued to fight. I casted a worried look at the others. Lucky sipped his tea cup. Frost placed ice in her glass. Zach turned a page in the newspaper.

"Aren't you going to do something?" I asked. They glanced at me curiously.

"Don't worry…about them," Frost commented.

"They usually fight," Lucky added. "Something's wrong if they don't fight at all."

"You can stop them," Zach placed his cup down on its plate, "a hard test if any."

"Aren't you going to stop them?" I asked. He shook his head, laughing.

"NO way! I would be in the hospital by now if I even try!"

"Let's call it a day," Garron huffed. Sweat was running down his brow. Loreena nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to work," she started. The door swung open. A Furret sprinted inside.

"Governor wants you!" she said before scurrying out. Loreena and Garron let out a groan. Frost covered her mouth with a hand. Lucky rolled his eyes. Zach threw his newspaper on the table. I could hardly control my curiosity.

…

**Lucky's POV**

"I wonder what he wants," Garron whispered.

"We'll find out," Zach reached for the door knob when the door swung open. He let out a yelp.

"Ranger Zach!" the Governor giggled. "You should be careful!" we joined in. He rubbed his sore nose.

"Not funny," Zach said. Suddenly the Governorbecame somber again.

"Of course! Of course!" the Governor opened the door wider. "No time to be funny. Especially on this mission."

"What is it?" Gail asked.

"I'll tell you," the Governor floated over to his desk. His chair had to be pushed to its full height for us to see him. Something was up. He never sits on his chair unless the mission is very serious.

"What's the trouble?" Zach asked. Governor opened a folder. He took out some papers.

"There's trouble in the human world," he said. Gail looked confused.

"Human world…that is where…the humans…and Pokemon…live together…" Frost explained.

"Unlike us," Garron continued, "those Pokemon don't know human speech…except for some lucky ones."

"What's wrong with the human world?" I asked. The Governor shook his head.

"As you know, our world is separated from theirs. They don't know that we exist. We make sure that they don't know. It could be dangerous for us.

"That's the trouble. Some humans found one of our people. Luckily, they don't know that he is part of us. But those scientists think that he has a connection. He's close to telling them, too. I sent another team before…"

"What happened?" Loreena asked. The Governor looked into Zach's eyes.

"They were captured." I saw Zach flinch. I sensed anxiety in his aura. There is a relationship between the team and Zach. I wonder what it is…

"I want you to save those Pokemon and eliminate those scientists," the Governor continued. Gailr gasped.

"We're going to kill them?" she shrieked. Loreena shook her head.

"No! Of course not! The word 'eliminate' in our terms is to make them forget what happened," she thought for a moment, "if the Governor wants them killed, he would use 'kill' or 'destroy'."

"Usually…he doesn't…want that…" Frost said. Gail nodded sheepishly. Garron laughed.

"We'll go right away," Zach said. We looked at him in surprise.

"Now?" Garronp asked. Why now? We usually prepare for the journey ahead first. Zach seems definitely worried about this other team. He usually takes his time, striking at exactly the right moment. What was the connection? Our leader nodded.

"Now," he growled. He turned to leave. We hurried out the door to follow him.

"What's the matter?" the Governor asked me.

"Zach…he's worried about this mission," I replied. Confusion cleared from the Governor's face.

"Oh! He should be, considering his sister was in that team."

…

**Zach's POV**

"Zach…you're not…telling us…something…" Frost said as we walked to Palkia's chambers. I glared at her.

"Should I?" I asked crossly. Garron nodded.

"You usually give us time to prepare. This time you're rushing."

"So what?" I asked. Irritation, level 99. Needed experience to be 100, 10.

"What's the matter?" Loreena asked. I glared at all of them.

"Nothing's the matter!" I yelled. They took a step back. Level up, irritation is now level 100.

"You can tell us," Garron said. I kept walking. They tried to catch up. We were close to Pallas's dwellings.

"Human world?" Pallas boomed. Gail took a step back.

"Gail, this is Pallas, leader of the Transport. Pallas, this is Agent Gail, a new member of our group," Loreena introduced. The Dragon nodded wordlessly.

"At least…say hi…" Frost complained.

"I'm aware that Zach wants to get to the human world as soon as possible," Pallas growled. I nodded.

"That would be highly appreciated," I replied.

…

**Gail's POV**

"Gail, I want you to stay behind me," Zach commanded. I nodded. He continued, "Does everyone know what to do?" The team nodded. We were inside the laboratory. I was nervous. I realized how dangerous it would be if one of us was captured.

"Let's roll," Zach said. Garron flew up the air vent. Loreena took his claws and jumped in with him. Lucky and Frost started down the left hall. Zach and I took the right. I knew the layout of our plan. Garron and Loreena would divert the scientists' attention. Lucky and Frost would knock any scientist out and give them the Oblivion Potion. Zach and I would free the team and the other Pokemon.

"Zach, you seemed worried about this mission," I whispered. He looked at me, but didn't stop running.

"I'm worried about every mission."

"You do?"

He nodded, "Of course. A fool would be confident." I fell silent. We continued down the halls. Suddenly Zach stopped.

"What's the mat-," then I saw. Two shadows of a human creeped over the walls.

"Quick," Zach glowed a dark blue. I had to cover my eyes. When I looked, in his place was a human. He had blue spiky hair and dark red eyes. He looked like a Pokemon trainer.

Then the two scientists rounded the corner.

"Hey," one yelled. "What are you doing here, kid?" Zach folded his arms.

"Name's Zach, not kid!" he retorted. The other shook his head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would explore this place with Gardevoir," he pointed to me. "You know how Pokemon trainers are."

"This place is top secret, kid," the first snapped.

"Like I said, name's Zach!" he yelled. Wow, is he laying it thick. I looked over the two's shoulders. Two Pokemon were running this way. The two scientists followed my gaze.

"What the-!" the words came too late. Frost used Icy Wind. The two scientists were soon solid ice.

"Zach!" Lucky said. 'Zach' glowed a deep blue and Zoroark took his place.

"Change of plans," he quickly said. "I'm going to be posing as a Pokemon trainer. You guys are going to be my Pokemon."

"What about Loreena and Garron?" I asked. Lucario was pressing on his ear.

"Get to the right halls," he whispered. Then he turned to me, "They're coming." As he said it, the air vent on the top opened with a clang. Loreena jumped from the vent, followed by Garron.

"What's the new plan?" he asked.

"I'm going to change into a Pokemon trainer," Zach said. "You guys are going to be my Pokemon."

"...Why?" Frost asked. He fidgeted.

"Because it's safer that way."

"...How?" she asked. His hand twitched.

"Because I'll tell them I'm a trainer and I'm just exploring here."

"What?" Garron asked.

"Just because!" Zach roared. Loreena giggled. He glared at her. In a flash of deep blue, 'Zach' was back. He motioned them to follow him.

"Aren't you suppose to have us in pokeballs?" I asked after a while.

"If you want to, but I don't have any," he said bitterly. "Trust me; you don't want to be in those blasted things."

"Oh," I sighed. We continued down until we went clanging on the metal rail.

"Shh!" Lucky placed a finger at his mouth. Easy for him to say. He doesn't seem to make any noise when he walks. Well…for me too. We glanced over the rail. I had to look away.

"Don't say it," Garron glanced over to Loreena. She closed her eyes.

It was horrible. There were six Pokemon in cages and scientists were…experimenting with them! Two were poking a Flygon with a test tube. A Banette was trapped in a glass tank that he couldn't get out of. A Mawile tried to snap her jaws at a scientist. The cage sapped her. A Linoone was forced to run a track. Each time he stopped, a whip cracked down on his shoulders. An Absol was using Razor Wind on her cage. Each time it strike and made a mark, the cage glowed and regained hp. There was another Pokemon was trapped. He was fighting a weird machinery that had sharp blades. I looked closer. Could it be…?

"Galen?" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Flames and Depart

**Zach's POV**

"Gail!" I tried to stop her, but she managed to escape my grasp. I cursed my human form. Gail flew down onto the scientists. They looked in surprise. Her eyes flared and two scientists were enveloped with a blue light. They crashed into a cage and the cage snapped shut.

"Charge!" Garron yelled as he flew down. A scientist tried to run away. Garron took him in his huge claws and heaved him into a cage.

"Shit!" I yelled. Lucky looked disapproving at me. We all jumped down just in time with more scientists running into the room.

"…yay…" Frost froze three scientists with her icy breath. They looked at us in surprise. Loreena used Dizzy Punch and two scientists reeled away. With Bone Rush, Lucky was fighting three scientists with metal pipes. I looked around as I changed back. Gail was over at a cage trying to free the Gallade.

"Idiot!" I muttered. Then a huge alarm started to sound. We looked around, confused.

"Zach!" Abbey called. I transformed into a Trangrowth and used my vines to free the Pokemon. As soon as she was freed, she embraced me. I quickly transformed back.

"Abbey…"

"Are you crazy?" she hissed. I looked around. All the scientists were in the cages. They were wailing to let them out.

"You don't know what's going to happen!" a woman said. Suddenly the room caught ablaze! That was the alarm!

"Shit! Run!" I roared Lucky helped the Mawile run out the door. My teammates did the same…except Gail.

"Galen!" she was embracing the Blade Pokemon. I ran over and slapped her.

"Hey!" he retorted. "Don't slap my sister!"

"I would rather slap her than get her killed!" I yelled. Abbey bounded over.

"Come on!" she yelled. Galen and I glared at each other. Then, to my surprise, he slid his gaze from mine.

"Please accept my apology, Ranger Zach," he mumbled. I shook my head.

"There's no-!" I felt a claw rip into my skin. I howled in pain.

"Zach!" Abbey yelled. I glanced at the source of my pain. A huge claw was attached to the ceiling. Through the smoke, I could make out a group of people protected by a glass panel. They were wearing dark outfits and their leader was a smirking woman. I snarled. In a flash, I changed into a tiny Sunkern. I floated out of the claw and transformed back. I heard the woman curse.

"Go!" I said. We proceeded towards the door. Abbey had to support me because of my injuries. We were really close to the door. Then I heard a splintering sound. I looked up. Horrified, I grabbed my sister.

"Hell!" she asked. I didn't answer. I threw her out the door. Gail and Galen stared at me, shocked. I pushed them towards the door. They fell out of the door before beam fell down. I collapsed at the effort. All I heard was the painful roaring of the fire…

…

**Lucky's POV**

"Where's Zach?" I asked when I saw Abbey, Gail, and the Gallade walk out slowly. Gail had tears in her eyes.

"He's in there!" Abbey screamed. "The Hell of it! He has to be a hero all the time!" I was speechless. Zach still in there?

"He saved us from being trapped," the Gallade said quietly. Trapped? I made up my mind.

"Lucky get back here!" Loreena yelled. I looked back. She took a step back. Probably because my eyes were blazing with anger.

"Zach's my friend," I replied. "And it's my turn to save him." I used Force Palm to knock down the scorched door. There was still smoke inside. Coughing, I crawled under a fallen beam.

"Zach!" I called out. "Zach!" There was no answer. I kept looking around. Then my blood ran cold. I saw a dented, small cage. Small enough to fit a Riolu inside. A collar was attached to it with a chain. I fell on my knees on the sight of it. 'No,' I thought. 'This can't be…'

…

**Zach's POV**

I groaned. A beam had fallen on my leg and I couldn't move. There was still smoke everywhere. Wait…I hear voices.

"I found something!"

"What is it?"

"It's a Pokemon! A Pokemon!"

"What is a Pokemon doing here?" a flash of light passed my eyes. I shut my eyes tight, but that didn't prevent the light from shining through. I opened them slowly. Three men were looming over me. Humans. I snarled.

"Looks like it's stuck," one of them said.

"We should get it out," the second said.

"On three," they took the beam. "Three!" they grunted as the weight was lifted. I quickly scrambled out of there. I stared at them for a second. Then I sprinted.

"Wait! Come back!" the last one said. No way. I was never going to be with a human. Ever.

…

**Gail's POV **

"I can't believe Zach's gone!" Garron slammed his fist on the table. His cup vibrated from the force.

"Calm down," I said. He whirled around. I met his gaze unflinching. His eyes blazed with anger.

"Calm down?" his voice rose in volume. "Calm down! How can I calm down when my friend is hurt somewhere!" With a roar, Garron used Dragon Pulse on the nearest item. Loreena looked at the hole in the wall.

"…Gail…is right…Garron…" Frost placed her origami on the table. The Pokemon huffed and plopped in his chair. I sighed. A hand held onto mine. I was met with my brother's smile.

"He'll be fine," he assured me. I smiled sadly.

"It's my fault," I started when the door opened. The Governor lost his playfulness now. His grim eyes scared me.

"Governor, what are we going to do?" Loreena asked. He shrugged.

"Simple, we find Zach." I jumped up from my chair.

"How's Lucky?" I asked. The Governor gave a small smile.

"Don't worry. He's fine. Apparently he had some shock about…anyways," Governor waved his hand, "we need a plan. God knows what would happen to Zach."


	4. Chapter 4

Saved

**Zach's POV**

I groaned. The slashes on my sides were burning. I hobbled to the lake. Slowly, I lowered myself, grunting. The water was soon dark crimson when I climbed out. I lowered myself at the bottom of a tree and tried to get some sleep.

…

My eyes flew open. A snap of a twig had woken me up. My eyes narrowed as I spied a boy and a girl with two Pokemon heading towards me. They stopped suddenly. They both looked to be about ten, the standard age of a Pokemon trainer.

The boy had on a red cap, white scarf, and a red jacket. Brown hair was sticking out of his cap. An Infernape was behind him. The girl had a white jacket, blue skirt, and black hair was covered by a white cap. The Empoleon's eyes were on me, alert for any sudden movements.

"What do you think it is?" the girl asked.

"Probably a Pokemon," the boy looked at me up and down. I bared my teeth. His face got the look of concern. "He's hurt," he said. I looked at my wounds. It was true. Blood was dripping on the grass.

"We need to get him to the Pokemon Center," the girl exclaimed. Pokemon Center! I jumped up at that, snarling. They backed away. The Empoleon let out a warning: Don't you dare!

"You need to get to the Pokemon Center," the boy said firmly. I shook my head.

"Jake…" the girl started.

"Look, Tina," he interrupted, "I'm not going to leave a sick Pokemon. I need to catch it!"

"Zo!" I yelled. No way was I showing these two humans I could speak. "Zoroark!"

"Infernape!" the Pokemon yelled.

"Blaze, no." Infernape looked at his master curiously. Jake took out a pokeball.

"Roserade, come on out!" he threw the pokeball. In a flash of white, a flower Pokemon came out.

"Rose," she stared at me. I opened my mouth. Flames shot out towards the Pokemon.

"Dodge it!"

Roserade quickly jumped out of the way. My Flamethrower singed the grass where she was. I glared at her.

"Use Sleep Powder!"

The Pokemon obeyed. She shot a blue dust out of her twin flowers. I tried not to breathe it in. Too late. I could feel my eyes getting drowsy. I shook my head, hoping to get the sleep out of my head. It didn't work. My eyes were drooping again. The last thing I saw was the boy throwing a pokeball at me…

…

I flashed my eyes open. I was lying on a white cot in an airy room. A Blissey with a golden egg necklace was staring at me.

"Blissey!" it smiled when it saw me. I tried to get up. A wave of concern passed as the Blissey restrained me from getting up. "Blissey!" it shook its head.

"I'm fine!" I said. The Pokemon was taken back.

"Blissey. Blissey, bliss?" it asked.

"Yes, I can speak human," I replied. Blissey nodded and told me to lie down. I _was_ feeling a bit tired. "Maybe for a little bit," I thought as my eyes closed again.

…

"You're awake," a kind-looking woman smiled. I hissed at her. "Oh, dear."

"Zo!" I said.

"You're hurt. Don't talk," she said firmly. Two Blissey were at her side.

"Blissey!" I recognized the golden egg wearing Blissey. It walked over with cloth and a bottle. Gently, it applied the medicine and wrapped the cloth around my side.

"Good job, Blissey," the nurse said. "Watch him while I get Jake and Tina." Then she left. The Blissey started a conversation with each other.

"Blissey! Blissey!" said the first.

"Blissey?" the other seemed shocked. The first nodded.

"Bliss!"

"Blissey? Blissey, bliss?" the second asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, I can speak human," I replied. The Blissey looked shocked. Then its face cleared and smiled. The two started to talk again. The nurse entered again.

"You can come in," she called outside. Soon, the boy and girl came inside. I hissed at the sight of them.

"Hey," the boy-Jake I recalled- smiled sadly, "sorry I caught you." I looked away. Yeah, go ahead and apologize. That's not going to change a fact.

"I have other patients to attend to," the nurse said as she walked out.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" the girl waved. One of the Blissey followed the Nurse Joy. The other stayed beside me.

"Blissey! Blissey!" it said to Jake and Tina.

"Do you understand what it's saying?" Jake asked Tina. She shrugged.

"It must be something about him," she pointed at me. I snarled. They backed up a little.

"Blissey!" the Pokemon scolded, waving its hand at me. "Blissey! Bliss!"

"He's not my master!" I retorted. Jake and Tina blinked their eyes a couple of times. They looked at each other and stared back at me. Jake finally found his voice:

"…Y-y-you can t-t-t-talk?" he stammered. I snorted.

"Of course I can, human."

"Why didn't you talk to the nurse?" Tina found her voice too.

"Why should I?" I asked. Tina shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"Besides that point," I interrupted, "why did you capture me?"

"You were hurt," Jake said firmly. "I couldn't leave you."

"Excuses, excuses," I shot back. Blissey shook its head disapprovingly. I looked at the Blissey.

"Bliss!" it pointed at Jake. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'm sorry," I said quietly. Jake waved it aside.

"Apology accepted," he said. Blissey smiled, obviously happy with my apology.

"Blissey!" it waved Jake and Tina out the door. It looked back at me. I nodded my thanks. I turned over on the cot and fell asleep again.

…

"Where is it?" I heard a voice asked. I sat up slightly.

"Should be around here," another whispered. Two shadows fell on my window. I growled softly. What were they looking for? They seemed familiar…

The door swung open. Two men sneaked in, alert for any signs of danger. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I heard rustling and…wait…why do I feel sleepy? I opened my eyes to see a Breloom spraying a blue dust on me.

"Zoroark!" I yelled. The Breloom, surprised, stopped his assault. His eyes narrowed as he delivered a Mach Punch at me. I quickly jumped out of the way.

"It's awake!" one of the men cried. I growled.

"Breloom, use Mach Punch!" the other commanded.

The Pokemon's fist grew a bright blue. It smashed into my chest. I staggered back, breathing hard. Breloom got ready for another attack. My eyes flashed a deep blue. As I roared, my arms glowed a dark blue. The two men's eyes widen in surprise. One of them opened their mouth to say something. Too late.

"Night Daze!" I yelled as I brought my arms down. A huge shockwave followed. The two men and the Breloom were blown back. The attack practically destroyed the Pokemon Center.

"What's going on?" Nurse Joy yelled. Other Pokemon trainers were complaining.

"Crap! Let's get out of here!" the man said to his partner. They started running. Suddenly they were surrounded by a blue light.

"Good job, Mismaguis," Tina said. The ghost Pokemon nodded. Jake ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I stared into his eyes. His eyes showed nothing but concern. I grunted.

"I'm fine," I replied. He smiled. Then his attention was back on the two men. He gasped.

"They're with Hunter J!" he exclaimed. The other trainers gasped. Realization took over me. Hunter J. Of course. Lucky…

…

"Want to join us?" Jake offered a hand. I hesitated. Why would I join this human? I evaded his gaze, looking instead at the officers that were leading the men to the police car.

"We thank you for your cooperation," Officer Jenny saluted. The two kids looked embarrassed. Soon the police drove away with the criminals.

"Well?" Tina asked. I evaded her gaze as well. A pink Pokemon came waddling over.

"Blissey!" it nodded. I smiled at it.

"Sure," I grasped Jake's hand. "The name's Zach." His face cringed in pain.

"Not so hard!" he complained. I hid a smile. 'Just try and train me,' I thought. Then the pink Pokemon reached down and took its necklace off.

"Blissey! Blissey!" it handed the necklace to me. I was shocked.

"W-w-why?" I knew that necklace was special to it. It smiled and persisted in giving it to me. I sighed, "If you say so." I gently took the necklace from its pink hand.

"Blissey!" it laughed. I pulled the necklace over my head. The golden egg caught the light and shone as my new group walked away from my new friend.


End file.
